RIAK
by Key Ikarus
Summary: Ketika ramalan mengingatkan akan datangnya seorang asing. Situasi yang akan membentuknya menjadi ancaman atau keberuntungan.
1. Chapter 1

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura. Seorang putri kesayangan walikota yang juga seorang konglomerat kelas satu di negara J. Terbiasa selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Sekecil apapun. Selalu mendapatkan pelayanan nomor satu. Dan terbiasa dengan kehidupan yang aman dan nyaman.

Segala yang dimilikinya membuat karakternya seratus persen jelek. Manja, ceroboh, mudah panik, berlebihan, pemarah, tukang perintah dan segala hal ala Putri manja lainnya. Setidaknya dia masih menyisakan hal cantik pada dirinya, wajahnya.

Dan sekarang Putri manja nan imut itu terdampar disebuah pantai asing dengan latar belakang langit merah. Sepertinya malam akan segera datang.

Kelopak mata dengan bulu lentik itu mengerjap beberapa kali melihat suasana asing disekelilingnya. Baru sepuluh menit lalu dia selesai berendam di bak mandi mewahnya. Memakai bathrobe lalu terpeleset. Jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur. Dan... disinilah dia berakhir.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Jeritan luar biasa yang keluar dari bibir merah muda itu mampu membuat burung-burung berterbangan. Bahkan hewan-hewan pengerat kecil mencicit karena terkejut. Kepala mereka menyembul dari lubang demi mencari tahu sumber kekacauan.

"Pantai! Apa ini? Hutan?! Dimana aku?!" Sakura menoleh ke sana kemari dengan panik. Gadis itu berlari mendekati laut namun segera berhenti.

"Tidak ada kapal. Bagaimana aku bisa disini?!" Raung Sakura frustasi.

"Apa dia gila?" Sakura menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar seseorang bicara. Tidak ada siapapun. Wajah gadis itu memucat. Pikirannya tentang pembunuh berdarah dingin disebuah pulau langsung membuatnya gemetar. Meski begitu, dia masih seorang putri kesayangan tuan Haruno. Bagaimana mungkin dia menunjukkan kelemahannya.

"Siapa disana?! Keluar! Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku Putri kesayangan Haruno Kizashi, pemilik Haruno grup." Ini adalah protokol untuk menakut-nakuti setiap orang yang akan macam-macam dengannya. Biasanya efektif.

"Dia sedang berteriak pada siapa?" Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura naik darah dalam sekejap.

"Hei jangan bilang dia mengerti apa yang kita ucapkan? Itu mustahil." Dan sahutan itu menambah kejengkelan Sakura.

"Siapapun disana! Memangnya kalian pikir aku alien dari mana sampai tak mengerti bahasa kalian? Cepat keluar!" Raung Sakura. Seberapa banyak pun kepala Sakura berputar, dia masih tak dapat menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain. Padahal jika diperkirakan dari suara yang Sakura dengar, seharusnya pemiliknya sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Meski Sakura sendiri ingin mengejek betapa anehnya suara mereka. Kecil, nyaring namun mirip orang mengunyah. Jelek sekali.

"Apanya yang di sana? Bukankah kita di sini?" Suara itu masih mengoceh dengan santai.

"Benar. Lagipula apa maksudnya membawa-bawa nama ayahnya."

"Tapi bukankah itu berarti dia benar-benar mengerti bahasa kita?"

Mendengar percakapan itu, Sakura jelas makin khawatir. Sebenarnya berapa banyak orang berbahaya ditempat asing ini?

"A... aku serius. Jika kalian macam-macam ayahku akan membuat keluarga kalian bangkrut. Bahkan sampai kalian hanya bisa makan sesuap nasi dalam sehari!" Ancam Sakura menekan kepanikannya sendiri.

"Hei nona, bagaimana kau bisa memahami bahasa kami?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Aku manusia, tentu saja bisa memahami bahasa manusia." Geram Sakura. Gadis itu merasa sangat dilecehkan.

"Tapi kami bukan manusia." Sahutan kalem itu bagai petir bagi Sakura. Gadis yang baru akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas empat bulan lagi itu tergagap.

"A...apa?"

"Di sini. Menunduk sedikit, kami ini semut." Dan tambahan ini membuat Sakura terhuyung. Bahkan jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karna tersandung pasir.

"Hei hei nak, perhatikan langkahmu. Kau bisa menginjak kami." Suara lain lagi. Dan bahkan sekarang Sakura bisa melihat semut seukuran sepertiga kuku ibu jari. Mereka sejenis semut dengan gigitan menyakitkan.

Sakura mematung. Jika kelopak matanya tidak bergerak untuk berkedip beberapa kali mungkin orang akan menyangka jika dia adalah patung porselen cantik yang terdampar di tempat asing yang juga cantik.

"Semut... bicara..." Sakura terbata-bata menatap tak percaya semut yang menggosok-gosok sungutnya dengan santai.

"Ya, kami semut."

"Kalian bicara dengan bahasa manusia..." Sakura masih bicara antara sadar dan tak sadar. Pikiran gadis itu terasa mengambang.

"Ow bagian itu salah. Kami bicara dengan bahasa semut. Kau yang aneh karna mengerti bahasa kami." Ucap semut itu dengan angkuh.

Sakura terengah-engah sementara warna jingga di langit berubah menjadi kelabu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sekali lagi Sakura berteriak histeris. Mengejutkan burung-burung dan hewan-hewan kecil yang bersiap tidur ataupun bersiap beraktifitas.

Sakura berlari seperti kesetanan menembus hutan yang gelap di malam hari. Teriakannya bergema mengikuti langkah kakinya. Mungkin jika dia tidak tersandung dan jatuh, dia bisa bersaing dengan pelari tercepat di negara J.

"Ow... aduh... aw...aduduh..." Rintih Sakura saat berguling-guling karna landasan jatuhnya tidak rata.

Kesialan Sakura sepertinya tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Pandangannya menjadi bias. Hanya ada kegelapan buram.

"Yah ah kacamataku!" Jerit Sakura panik. Tangannya meraba-raba sekitar. Pekikan kecil karna geli dan jijik terlontar berkali-kali dari bibir mungilnya saat menyentuh sesuatu yang tak bisa dipastikan bentuknya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi gerakan Sakura. Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang. Hewan apa lagi kali ini. Suaranya normal. Cenderung seperti suara ibunya.

Sakura menyulitkan mata berusaha melihat makhluk apa yang ada di depannya. Namun dia gagal. Hanya ada bias hitam kemanapun dia memandang. Minus Sakura sudah sampai tahap hanya bisa melihat tulisan normal di jarak lima belas senti tanpa kacamata. Itu parah.

"Kau!" Sakura menunjuk ke depannya dengan nada angkuh. Bahkan dia menaikkan dagunya seolah tak ada yang ditakutinya. "Hewan apapun kau, cepat carikan kacamataku!"

Sementara itu seorang wanita paruh baya berambut keemasan memiringkan kepala dengan linglung. Bukan saja gadis didepannya menunjuk ke arah yang salah, tapi juga menganggapnya seekor hewan.

"...Kau tidak tau kacamata? Itu benda bentuknya dua bulatan ada tangkainya..." Wanita paruh baya yang linglung itu melirik ke bawah, di dekat bokong Sakura ada benda seperti yang dideskripsikan gadis itu.

"...cepat carikan dan aku akan memberikanmu nama. Bukankah hewan tidak punya nama? Itu akan membuat kalian mudah mengenali masing-masing dari kalian..." Sakura masih mengoceh tanpa menyadari jika wanita paruh baya itu sudah meraih kacamatanya. Bahkan dengan baik hati wanita yang sekarang terkekeh itu memakaikan kacamata itu pada Sakura. Secara alami menghentikan cerocosan panjang Sakura.

"Nah nona, sekarang bisakah kau membedakan antara aku dan hewan?" Wanita itu terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya linglung.

"Manusia?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ya." Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya jenaka. Sepertinya kelakuan Sakura terlihat lucu dimatanya.

"Oh..." Sakura berkedip sekali dan langsung heboh. "Benar. Kau manusia. Katakan, apa ini masih di negara J? Bagaimana caranya pergi ke kota K? Jangan khawatir ayahku akan memberimu banyak hadiah jika kau membantuku pulang." Sakura menatap angkuh wanita didepannya. Kesombongannya benar-benar menyaingi langit.

Saat menunggu jawaban seperti ini membuat Sakura bisa melihat jika selain warna rambutnya yang keemasan, warna mata wanita itu juga keemasan. Berkilau menakjubkan saat memantulkan sinar bulan yang menembus dari sela-sela dedaunan.

"Nona manis, yang kau bilang negara J itu... aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan kota K pun aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Karna kau lucu, aku akan memberitahumu jika tempat ini disebut Jorna, dan berada di benua Nungsa.

"A... apa? Nama macam apa itu?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya dengan raut kebingungan. Itu semakin membuatnya imut dan menggemaskan.

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil mengagumi paras gadis didepannya.

"Kita bisa membahas itu pelan-pelan. Pertama-tama, namaku Tsunade. Siapa namamu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **19 Desember 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Up selanjutnya

22 Desember 2017

23.00 pm


	2. Chapter 2

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita bisa membahas itu pelan-pelan. Pertama-tama, namaku Tsunade. Siapa namamu?"

Sayangnya fokus Sakura bukanlah niat baik Tsunade, melainkan informasi aneh yang didengarnya. Mata lentik gadis itu menyipit menatap tajam wanita didepannya.

"Kau bilang kau tak tahu kota K? Itu bisa diterima. Tapi bagaimana mungkin kau tak tahu negara J?! Itu negara dengan fasilitas termaju di dunia. Sebenarnya seprimitif apa kau ini?" Cibir Sakura. Sepertinya otak tokoh utama ini masih tersimpan rapi di lemari. Benar-benar pemborosan.

Tsunade mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum kembali tersenyum ramah, "Meski aku tak tahu yang ada di planet lain, tapi aku sangat mengenal isi planet ini. Mungkin saja tempat yang kau sebutkan ada di planet lain?"

Sakura tercengang mendengar nada pengertian Tsunade. Gadis itu mendadak merasa dirinya gila. Dia terkekeh pelan, melangkah mundur hingga jatuh terduduk. Diam beberapa detik, Sakura mulai menggunakan otaknya.

Matanya berputar mengamati sekitar. Meski hanya disinari cahaya bulan yang redup, Sakura bisa memastikan jika dia tak mengenal jenis tumbuhan di sini. Sebelumnya entah bagaimana dia bisa mengabaikan pemandangan mencolok ini. Pohon di sini memiliki daun kemerahan layaknya daun maple di musim gugur. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memiliki warna merah muda juga keemasan. Itu bukan bunga, melainkan daun. Kepala Sakura berdenyut nyeri.

"Kau... mungkin benar..." Lirih Sakura. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat mengingat sesuatu. Gadis itu bangkit dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Tsunade. "Apa di planet ini hewan bisa bicara?"

Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan konyol gadis berkelakuan konyol didepannya.

"Tentu saja mereka berbicara dengan jenisnya." Sahut Tsunade mempertahankan mimik jenakanya. Seolah dia sedang membuat lelucon.

"Tidak. Maksudku binatang berbicara dengan kita. Kau tahu, aku bahkan hampir menjadi atlet lari karna ada semut berbicara padaku..." Sakura terdiam sejenak memijat pelipisnya.

"Tidak... tidak... semut itu bilang akulah yang aneh karna bisa mengerti bahasa mereka. APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?!" Raung Sakura frustasi. Gadis itu mondar-mandir dengan wajah pucat. Dia pikir dia sudah terdampar di suatu tempat asing penuh hal aneh.

Sedangkan dihadapannya, Tsunade memasang ekspresi terkejut. Otaknya berputar mengingat sebuah ramalan kuno yang dia dengar sekitar satu dekade lalu. Perlahan raut Tsunade menyendu. Apakah akhirnya saat ini tiba? Dia pikir ramalan itu hanya omong kosong karna bertahun-tahun tak terjadi. Dan sekarang, dihadapannya berdiri sosok yang seperti ramalan ceritakan. Tentunya jika Sakura tak berbohong tentang berbicara dengan binatang.

"Kau!" Tsunade tersentak saat Sakura tiba-tiba menunjuknya dengan wajah serius. Yang pertama terpikir oleh Tsunade adalah gadis ini sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun. Tapi entah bagaimana Tsunade merasa bisa mentolerirnya. "Tunjukkan padaku cara agar bisa pergi ke planet lain. Saat aku bisa pulang, maka aku akan memberimu banyak hadiah." Sakura masih belum menyerah dengan gagasan 'ingin pulang' nya. Dia pikir jika bukan di planet ini, mungkin saja rumahnya ada di planet lain. Tapi sejujurnya gagasan itu sedikit gila mengingat banyaknya jumlah planet yang ada. Bersyukurlah Sakura jenis orang dengan kelebihan rasa percaya diri dan optimis yang tinggi. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyadari kesulitan memeriksa setiap planet demi menemukan rumahnya. Terbiasa hidup mudah membuat otaknya menyimpulkan segala hal adalah mudah.

Tsunade tak bisa menyembunyikan raut gelinya. Gadis didepannya terlihat bersusah payah mempertahankan kesombongannya di tempat asing.

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumahku agar bisa berbicara dengan nyaman. Hutan di malam hari sama sekali tidak ramah." Bujuk Tsunade. Yang Sakura tak tahu, ucapan Tsunade benar-benar secara harfiah.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk. Saat ini dia tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tsunade disela langkahnya memandu Sakura menuju rumahnya.

Sakura berdecak. Biasanya hanya ada dua macam orang setelah mendengar namanya. Pertama adalah munafik penjilat. Dan yang kedua adalah pelaku kriminal yang mencari keuntungan.

"Haruno Sakura." Karna dia sudah terbiasa dengan berbagai macam orang, Sakura tak masalah mengenal satu lagi orang penjilat.

"Nama yang bagus." Tsunade tersenyum tipis tanpa menyadari tatapan meremehkan dibelakangnya. Sakura benar-benar tuan putri yang masih berpikir dunia bergerak sesuai kehendaknya.

Mereka melalui hutan tanpa bicara. Sakura melakukan pengamatan sepanjang langkahnya. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh, dia tak menemui satu pohon pun yang berdaun hijau. Apa mereka tak butuh klorofil untuk berfotosintesis?

Selain itu dia menemui beberapa hewan kecil aneh yang membuatnya tersentak. Hewan itu seharusnya katak seperti yang dilihatnya di TV, tapi ada tambahan sirip seperti ikan dibelakang kepalanya. Juga matanya yang berwarna seperti perak. Tentu saja Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak teriak, dia justru memelototi hewan itu. Menakut-nakuti dan menekankan jika dia bukanlah orang yang mudah ditakut-takuti.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berjalan, pepohonan mulai berkurang. Sepertinya mereka memasuki daerah pemukiman. Kali ini Sakura melihat sulur tumbuhan rambat membentuk pagar tinggi di sisi kanan kirinya. Jika diperhatikan ada pohon-pohon berbatang lurus sebesar betis Sakura yang menjadi penopang tumbuhan rambat itu hingga bisa membentuk oval disetiap celah antara pohon. Benar-benar cantik. Pemandangan itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari tiga puluh langkah hingga mereka menemui gerbang yang lebih cantik lagi. Besar dan megah yang masih terbentuk oleh tumbuhan rambat. Ini seperti tempat tinggal peri. Sakura terpesona.

"Aku datang." Ucap Tsunade. Entah bagaimana setiap Tsunade berbicara suaranya selalu terdengar ceria. Tipe manusia yang membuat Sakura iri dan pasti akan berakhir dengan Sakura tindas hingga suara ceria itu tak tersisa lagi.

Sakura berjengit saat tiba-tiba udara dingin menerpanya. Gadis itu berkedip menatap Tsunade yang menoleh padanya. "Ayo masuk."

Meski banyak hal janggal, itu tak mengejutkan Sakura lagi setelah semut dan tumbuhan aneh. Sakura adalah putri dengan kepercayaan diri kuat. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang benar-benar berhasil menekan mentalnya. Setidaknya sampai saat ini.

Mengikuti langkah Tsunade, Sakura menemukan area seluas halaman rumahnya. Di atasnya berdiri hanya satu bangunan memanjang dan bertingkat tiga. Bentuknya lebih seperti kost-kostan di kawasan menengah kota K. Yang membedakannya, sementara bangunan kost memiliki dinding tembok, bangunan ini justru berdinding batu alami yang dibentuk dan disusun sedemikian rupa. Sebagai tambahan yang tak lagi memukau Sakura, sulur-sulur berdaun emas dengan bunga merah darah merambati dindingnya dibeberapa bagian yang pas.

"Aku tinggal disini bersama dua cucuku dan beberapa pelayan." Tsunade tersenyum menjelaskan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk acuh. Tinggal bersama pelayan bukanlah hal baru bagi Sakura. Dia bahkan memiliki selusin pelayan di rumahnya.

Tsunade membawanya memasuki pintu paling pojok. Sepertinya itu ruang makan. Seorang pelayan menarik satu kursi mempersilahkan Tsunade duduk. Lalu pelayan lainnya melakukan hal yang sama untuk Sakura.

"Ini waktunya makan malam. Kau benar-benar beruntung nak." Komentar Tsunade.

Sebelum Sakura sempat menanggapi, suara berdentum terdengar dari lantai atas. Langkah-langkah kaki nyaring semakin mendekat.

"Nenek!"

Teriakan dua suara cempreng memekakkan telinga Sakura. Gadis itu memelototi dua pria sebayanya yang berlari heboh ke arah Tsunade.

"Hhhh bisakah sedikit tenang?" Gerutu Tsunade.

Sementara itu Sakura harus menelan lagi umpatan yang nyaris terlontar dari mulutnya. Matanya membelalakkan sementara keringat dingin seperti diperas dari tubuhnya.

Dua pria itu memiliki telinga di atas kepala mereka. Bahkan memiliki ekor! Yang berambut coklat ekornya panjang dengan bulu tipis, mirip ekor anjing kampung. Sedangkan yang berambut pirang memiliki dua ekor sekaligus.

"Sakura, ini cucuku. Naruto dan Kiba... errr Sakura?" Tsunade menatap bingung gadis yang sekarang berdiri menghadap tembok.

"Itu bukan hal aneh Sakura. Kau yang aneh. Matamu yang aneh. Dunia ini tidak asing. Kau yang orang asing..." Gumam Sakura berulang-ulang. Gadis itu sepertinya mendadak jadi stres. Rupanya tidak semudah itu baginya beradaptasi dengan dunia aneh tempatnya terdampar.

"Hei... kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto yang keheranan melihat tingkah Sakura.

Setelah mengelap keringat dingin di dahinya, Sakura berbalik. Dia berusaha keras agar tidak berlari melihat dua makhluk aneh dihadapannya.

Si pirang selain memiliki dua ekor dan telinga di atas kepala, dia juga memiliki garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya. Matanya berwarna merah cerah. Sedangkan si cokelat hanya memiliki satu ekor dan sepasang telinga dikepalanya, ah juga matanya berwarna oranye seperti matahari.

"Kalian membuatku nyaris pingsan. Lain kali, lepaskan telinga dan ekor kalian jika bertemu denganku." Ketus Sakura.

Dua pria itu tercengang dan saling tatap lalu menatap Tsunade yang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Pffft ha ha ha." Tawa nyaring dua pria itu membuat Sakura memelototi mereka. Tuan putri itu sudah menumbuhkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto dan Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **22 Desember 2017**

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

25 Desember 2017

23.00 pm


	3. Chapter 3

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pffft ha ha ha." Tawa nyaring dua pria itu membuat Sakura memelototi mereka. Tuan putri itu sudah menumbuhkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Ini..." Naruto memegang dua telinga di atas kepalanya. "... tidak bisa dilepas. Ini juga." Kali ini pria bermata merah itu mengayunkan ekornya. Seolah memamerkan benda berbulu dan menggeliat ke sana kemari itu.

Sementara itu disampingnya, Kiba mengangguk menyetujui sembari ikut menggoyangkan ekor dan telinganya. Sekilas mereka terlihat mirip namun ternyata berbeda.

"A...ah... kalian ini apa?" Lesu Sakura. Dia sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk histeris lagi. Sejujurnya Sakura ingin meraung mengungkapkan ketidakpercayaannya akan segala hal aneh di tempat ini.

Sementara Naruto dan Kiba memasang wajah linglung menatap Sakura, Tsunade menghela nafas. Tsunade mengabaikan permohonan melalui tatapan mata dari dua cucunya. "Duduklah dulu. Kita bisa membicarakan ini sambil makan malam. Apa kalian tidak lapar?"

"Kami lapar!" Teriak Naruto dan Kiba berbarengan. Dua pria itu dengan semangat duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Menanti dilayani.

Sakura berkedip beberapa kali, dia sangat familiar dengan jenis pelayanan ini. Namun dia sama sekali tidak kekanakan seperti dua pria itu!

"Duduklah Sakura." Ucap Tsunade selagi pelayan melakukan tugas mereka.

Sakura mengangkat dagunya angkuh saat menghempaskan bokongnya dikursi. Gadis itu berpikir jika takdirnya adalah dilayani. Dimanapun.

Tatapan angkuh Sakura meneliti makanan dihadapannya. Oke, itu terlihat normal. Potongan daging, sayuran, buah. Selagi terlihat aman untuk dimakan, Sakura tak masalah.

"Seharusnya ini tak mengejutkanmu lagi setelah pengalaman bicara dengan hewan. Kedua cucuku adalah setengah siluman, atau di sini biasa disebut Orae..." sampai sini Sakura ingin meratap. Dia dulu sangat menentang keberadaan makhluk halus, siluman, vampir dan sebangsanya. Dan sekarang dia bahkan makan malam bersama makhluk itu! Sangat lucu!

Meski seperti itu, Sakura tidak memasang wajah lesu. Dia cenderung berusaha terlihat acuh tak acuh.

"Ya! Aku siluman rubah." Suara cempreng Naruto mengudara.

"Aku siluman anjing." Kiba menyambung. Mereka terlihat sangat bangga dengan identitas itu. Sakura sangat ingin memutar bola matanya.

"Ingat ya, kau tak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun jika kami ini Orae." Kali ini mereka berdua mengacungkan sendok ke arah Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. Tanpa dikatakan pun orang-orang akan tahu jika kalian Orae." Gerutu Tsunade sebelum Sakura mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sebenarnya gadis itu tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Sakura memilih menyumpal mulutnya dengan potongan daging hingga sulit mengunyah.

"Kenyataan ini seperti membunuhku!" Gerutu dua pria Orae itu. Mereka seperti kembar. Tapi Sakura yakin Jika mereka tidak kembar. Rubah dan anjing mungkin mirip, tapi tidak mungkin terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Itu logika si tuan putri. Kenyataannya nyaris tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.

"Lalu..." Sakura menelan makanannya. "Apa nenek siluman?" Tanya Sakura. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

Tsunade tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya mendengar panggilan Sakura yang berubah. Apa gadis itu menyamakan umurnya dengan kedua cucunya dan ikut memanggilnya nenek? Entahlah. Tsunade semakin merasa jika tingkah laku gadis itu menggemaskan. Tentu saja dia menyukai Sakura sejak menduga jika Sakura adalah gadis dalam ramalan.

"Sayang sekali mengecewakanmu. Aku manusia." Tsunade menyeka mulutnya menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Ya ya tapi nenek adalah penyihir!" Teriak dua pria kekanakan itu semangat. Mereka benar-benar mudah membanggakan sesuatu.

Melihat tatapan linglung Sakura, Tsunade kembali menjelaskan. "Untuk memudahkanmu, di dunia ini ada tiga jenis makhluk hidup. Jenis pertama adalah manusia yang terbagi menjadi dua yaitu penyihir dan manusia biasa. Jenis kedua adalah binatang yang terdiri dari binatang biasa dan siluman. Lalu jenis ketiga adalah iblis, khusus yang ini adalah minoritas namun kemampuan tempur individunya yang tertinggi." Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya demi melihat Sakura yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah. Entah apa yang ada dikepala gadis itu.

"Nenek, sedari tadi aku ingin menanyakan ini. Memangnya dia ini dari mana sampai nenek harus menjelaskan hal umum seperti itu?" Ucap Kiba penuh keheranan.

Mendengar ini Sakura mulai ragu harus menjelaskan atau tidak. Jika Tsunade saja tak mengetahui daerah asalnya, apalagi cucu-cucunya. Terlebih lagi jika setiap orang bertanya maka setiap kali itu dia harus menjelaskan, itu sangat merepotkan. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, Putri kesayangan pemilik Haruno grup yang terbiasa dikenali bahkan sebelum dia memperkenalkan diri. Situasi ini membuatnya sedikit jengkel dan lelah.

"Dia berasal dari planet... ah bukan, ku rasa dia berasal dari dunia lain yang bersebrangan dengan dunia kita. Kalian harus menjaganya baik-baik." Tsunade menjelaskan.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, Naruto cemberut. "Kenapa? Bukannya nenek tahu, aku paling kuat hanya mampu menghadapi siluman kecil. Ini sangat tidak menguntungkan!" Rengek Naruto dengan nada putus asa.

"Jangan melawan nenek!" Kiba menyentil dahi Naruto. Ah ya meski selalu kompak dengan saudaranya, ini adalah perbedaan mereka. Kiba adalah seorang penurut mutlak pada neneknya.

Sebaliknya, Naruto justru lebih menuruti Kiba dibanding neneknya. Meskipun dia tak bisa juga dibilang terlalu membangkang pada neneknya.

"Ku pikir sudah saatnya kalian pergi ke Sinau. Dua bulan lagi penerimaan siswa baru."

"Apa?!" Pekik Naruto dan Kiba. Wajah mereka seperti anak yang disuruh menghapal tanggal dipelajaran sejarah.

Sakura yang sama sekali tak tahu arah pembicaraan mereka memilih diam. Dengan gaya elegan dia menyeka mulutnya, menegakkan punggungnya dan meraih gelas. Dia masih bisa berlagak di tempat asing. Cukup menakjubkan.

Namun, belum juga dia menelan air di mulutnya, gerakan ringan Tsunade melambaikan tangannya membuat Sakura menyembur. Bagaimana tidak jika gerakan itu merubah para pelayan menjadi kelinci-kelinci mungil. Sakura megap-megap seolah kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tak akan mendengarkan alasan apapun. Dan selama dua bulan, kalian harus membawa Sakura berkeliling Jorna. Buat dia terbiasa dengan keadaan dunia ini." Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya mengabaikan pekikan dua cucunya dan semburan Sakura.

"Nenek, aku tak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan!" Protes Naruto.

"Ku bilang jangan membantah nenek!" Lagi, Kiba menyentil dahi Naruto hingga pria pirang itu mengerang jengkel.

"Tapi Kiba, paling tidak kita harus tahu kenapa kita harus melakukan itu! Memangnya Sakura berasal dari mana?" Naruto makin gencar memprotes.

Kiba menatap neneknya yang sudah menaiki tangga. Tapi sebelum pria berambut cokelat itu bicara, Tsunade melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat 'lakukan saja'.

Menghela nafas, Kiba menatap Sakura yang nyawanya seolah melayang. Mata jernih gadis itu tidak fokus. Sepertinya kali ini mentalnya ditindas habis-habisan.

Mengabaikan fakta jika Sakura setengah sadar setengah melayang, Kiba menjejali gadis itu dengan informasi pertama. Yaitu tentang Sinau.

Sinau adalah lembaga pendidikan terkenal di benua Nungsa. Letaknya kebetulan di wilayah Jorna. Sistem pendidikannya adalah mengasah bakat dengan pengalaman. Sederhananya satu guru bertanggung jawab pada lima orang murid dan membawa mereka menjelajahi benua Nungsa sembari mengembangkan kemampuan masing-masing melalui pengalaman lapangan. Karna itu juga penerimaan murid baru dibatasi dua tahun sekali. Biasanya murid akan lulus jika berhasil melalui tes yang diadakan ditahun keempat.

Sebagai informasi tambahan, murid umumnya terdiri dari manusia, penyihir dan siluman. Juga setengah siluman sejak beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Iblis tidak mengikuti lembaga sejenis ini karna kemampuannya akan berkembang seiring pertambahan usia. Kekuatan itu didapatkan melalui keturunan, bukan latihan. Kita bisa abaikan penjelasan bagian ini selagi belum ada objeknya.

Kiba juga menjelaskan informasi dari hal-hal yang sudah dilihat Sakura.

Tsunade adalah seorang penyihir. Setidaknya dia adalah satu-satunya penyihir tingkat tinggi yang berada diluar lembaga pembelajaran. Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika kita menyebutnya akademi. Alasannya sederhana, Tsunade tidak menyukai peraturan. Yang tidak wanita itu katakan pada siapapun adalah bahwa dia tidak menyukai kegiatan mengasuh anak-anak. Tapi mungkin itu sedikit berubah semenjak dia memiliki dua cucu.

Naruto dan Kiba memiliki satu ibu. Naruto lahir dua tahun lebih dulu dibanding Kiba. Ayahnya adalah siluman rubah berekor sembilan bernama Minato. Menurut cerita Tsunade, Minato dimusnahakan oleh sekelompok penyihir karna tidak dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Ayah Naruto itu mengamuk dan menyebabkan Jorna nyaris kehilangan populasi kehidupan.

Sedangkan Kiba dilahirkan ditengah kekacauan. Ayahnya adalah siluman anjing pendatang yang merusak Jorna. Sebelum para penyihir mampu mengalahkan kelompok siluman itu, ibu Naruto menjadi tahanan kesayangan pimpinan siluman anjing. Tepat saat Kiba dilahirkan, ibu dan ayahnya meninggal karna serbuan aliansi penyihir. Mereka tanpa sengaja membunuh Putri Tsunade. Jika tidak memandang Tsunade yang seorang penyihir besar, kemungkinan Naruto dan Kiba tidak akan dibiarkan hidup oleh aliansi penyihir benua Nungsa.

Mengenai Kiba yang terlihat seumur Naruto, itu karna keinginan mereka. Bagi pepnyihir tingkat tinggi, siluman dan iblis, mengatur seberapa tua penampakan mereka adalah hal mudah. Jadi penampilan mereka sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada kekuatan ataupun umur mereka.

Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar tentang banyak hal yang menghabiskan waktu dua bulan, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan satu tujuan yaitu menjadi penyihir tingkat tinggi agar bisa menjelajahi banyak planet hingga menemukan rumahnya. Dia masih belum bosan menjadi putri kesayangan Kizashi. Hal itu tentu saja diputuskan karna dia adalah manusia maka kemungkinan yang ada dia hanya bisa menjadi penyihir.

Dan sekarang waktunya mendaftar untuk menjadi murid di akademi Sinau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keyikarus**

 **25 Desember 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Up selanjutnya

28 Desember 2017


	4. Chapter 4

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan sekarang waktunya mendaftar untuk menjadi murid di akademi Sinau.

Sakura dan dua siluman cucu Tsunade itu berdiri dibarisan yang berbeda. Ini karna Sakura adalah manusia sedangkan dua orang itu siluman. Sebenarnya Orae.

Sakura sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya berusaha melihat ke depan. Mengukur antrian yang ternyata cukup panjang. Ada lebih dari tiga puluh orang didepannya. Gadis itu memanyunkan bibirnya. Melipat tangannya di dada. Saat ini dia ingin mengomel, bagaimana tidak jika ini adalah pertama kalinya dia mengantri! Biasanya dia hanya akan duduk manis di rumah dan sudah terdaftar sebagai siswa. Disini pengaruh ayahnya sama sekali tak berguna!

Setelah nyaris setengah jam mengantri, akhirnya giliran Sakura yang mendaftar. Ini sangat berbeda dengan sistem pendaftaran sekolah di negara J. Di sini tidak butuh syarat yang terlalu rumit. Hanya mengucapkan nama dan kepala keluarga yang merekomendasikan. Tentu saja ini bentuk diskriminasi karna jika yang merekomendasikan bukan orang yang punya nama maka harus menjalani tes bakat. Tapi siapa peduli tentang hal itu, Sakura merasa dirinya cukup beruntung karna direkomendasikan oleh orang yang cukup dikenal.

Setelah pendaftaran yang memastikan status mereka sebagai murid Sinau, mereka dibawa ke sebuah gedung yang luas. Bentuknya sangat mirip dengan kastil yang ada disetiap cerita dongeng.

Sakura berdecih berkali-kali karna kakinya mulai berdenyut. Ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan sangat jauh. Terlebih aula ini penuh sesak yang membuatnya hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Bersyukurlah semua murid ditempatkan di sini sehingga Sakura memiliki orang yang dia kenal.

Saat wajah gadis itu memerah karna tingginya suhu udara dan akan meledak, dua orang yang terlihat seperti guru masuk. Yang seorang adalah wanita dengan rambut Ikal dan seorang lagi adalah pria yang mengenakan masker.

"Selamat bagi kalian yang sudah secara resmi menjadi murid Sinau..." Pembukaan yang diucapkan pria bermasker itu membuat ruangan berisi lebih dari dua ratus siswa menjadi hening.

Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya beberapa saat, pria itu melanjutkan, "...Saya Hatake Kakashi, salah satu pembimbing yang ada di Sinau. Dan di samping Saya Kurenai Yuhi. Dia juga seorang pembimbing." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya selagi Kurenai membungkuk.

Melihat itu entah kenapa Sakura ingin memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak suka hal bertele-tele seperti ini. Meskipun selalu ditemuinya ditempat tinggalnya dulu. Mengingat bagaimana ayahnya memanjakannya membuat Sakura menghela nafas. Dia sangat merindukan pria yang selalu tersenyum itu.

Sebelum khayalan Sakura melayang jauh, suara Kakashi terdengar lagi. "Tiap pembimbing hanya akan mengawasi lima orang. Tentu saja itu dicampur antara manusia, siluman juga... Orae..." Jeda sebelum kata Orae membuat Sakura mengernyit janggal. Di sebelahnya Kiba dengan baik hati menjelaskan jika Orae sampai sekarang belum diterima dengan baik, entah itu dikalangan manusia ataupun siluman. Bagi Orae yang cukup beruntung memiliki silsilah bagus, tentu akan diperlakukan lebih baik daripada Orae tidak beruntung. Lagi pula jumlah Orae sangat sedikit. Di Jorna mereka hanya tahu empat Orae termasuk mereka.

Selain itu, para penyihir dan siluman memiliki kesepakatan anak-anak siluman bisa belajar di Sinau. Kesepakatan yang baru terjadi sekitar satu dasawarsa ini bertujuan saling mengenal perilaku masing-masing jenis dan berharap bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai.

Meski begitu, sebenarnya satu percikan api bisa membuat perang antar manusia dan siluman pecah.

Penjelasan Kakashi selanjutnya mengenai penilaian. Sebelum melakukan perjalanan kemampuan mereka akan diperiksa. Lama perjalanan adalah setengah tahun sebelum mereka diharuskan kembali untuk melakukan evaluasi. Jika dalam delapan kali evaluasi hasil mereka sesuai standar maka mereka bisa diluluskan.

Delapan evaluasi itu empat diantaranya evaluasi kegiatan lapangan dan empat evaluasi lainnya adalah evaluasi prestasi.

Evaluasi prestasi ini akan dimulai menjadi asisten pembimbing ditahun ke tiga. Lalu menunjukkan kemampuan menyelesaikan misi di tahun ke empat. Selanjutnya hasilnya akan menentukan lulus atau tidaknya seorang siswa.

Nah dalam prosesnya, bisa saja terjadi kecelakaan yang membuat siswa terluka bahkan tewas. Jadi setiap evaluasi biasanya jumlah murid akan berkurang. Informasi ini membuat Sakura bergidik dan mengerang. Berharap ayahnya akan ada di sini. Melindunginya seperti biasa.

Yang mengagumkan, baik sekolah ditempat tinggalnya dulu dan di sini memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu pekerjaan bagus dan penghasilan menjanjikan. Penjelasan jenis pekerjaan bisa seiring berjalannya waktu agar tak memakan durasi.

Selanjutnya pembagian kelompok. Ini bukanlah pekerjaan yang bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Karna itulah Kakashi dan Kurenai hanya membagikan kepingan batu berwarna putih pada tiap-tiap orang.

Disaat yang lain dengan santai melenggang keluar aula, Sakura justru terpekur menatap benda pipih yang terlihat tak berharga ditangannya.

"Apa ini? Sovenir?"

"Kau bicara apa sih? Ini adalah barang sihir yang sangat umum. Gunanya menyimpan informasi yang dimasukkan oleh orang yang memberinya sihir." Celetuk Naruto. Dia menatap Sakura seolah-olah gadis itu adalah manusia purba. Tentu saja ini membuat tuan putri tersinggung.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau pikir benda seperti ini ada gunanya? Sihir apa? Bicaramu seolah-olah ini adalah gadget tercanggih." Cibir Sakura melemparkan batu yang dianggapnya tak berguna itu pada Naruto.

"Kau ini..."

Sebelum Naruto meluapkan kejengkelannya, Kiba meraih batu Sakura dan memberikannya lagi pada gadis itu.

"Ini hanya sihir tingkat rendah, usapkan ibu jarimu dipermukaannya seperti ini dan informasi yang tersimpan akan muncul." Kiba dengan senyum lebar membimbing gerakan tangan Sakura.

Sebelum gadis yang tak menyukai sentuhan itu protes, dia lebih dulu tercengang dengan tulisan yang muncul diatas batu seolah hologram. Sangat menakjubkan.

Di situ tertulis pembimbing dan anggota timnya. Pendamping pembimbing, juga ruangan dan guru yang harus ditemuinya saat evaluasi pertama besok.

Sakura dengan takjub membaca informasi yang tertera. Guru pembimbingnya adalah Kakashi. Oh dia ingat jika ini adalah pria bermasker tadi. Cukup menyenangkan mendapatkan pembimbing orang yang sudah dikenal. Mmm sebenarnya tak dikenal juga tidak masalah karna di situ tertera fotonya juga. Ini bahkan terlihat canggih! Bagaimana mungkin sihir bisa menyerupai teknologi?!

Pendamping pembimbingnya bernama Yamato, dia seorang penyihir.

Lalu dibawah nama Yamato adalah nama-nama orang yang akan menjadi teman seperjalanannya. Yang pertama seorang pria berambut hitam, kulitnya pucat dan memiliki senyum hambar. Dia Shimura Sai, seorang penyihir. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya manusia.

Lalu dibawahnya ada seorang pria lagi, kulitnya putih, tidak sepucat Sai. Matanya hitam pekat dan terlihat sangat tampan. Sayangnya wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat tidak ramah. Pria ini memberikan kesan horor pada Sakura. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, seorang manusia.

Selanjutnya ada... pria lagi. Hei kenapa tidak ada gadis selain dirinya dikelompokkan ini? Ah pria kali ini memiliki lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Mata itu juga setengah terbuka, sepertinya sangat mengantuk saat sesi pemotretan. Apa memasukkan gambar dengan sihir juga butuh pemotretan? Sakura tidak tahu. Oh pria ini bernama Sabaku Gaara, siluman rakun. Sakura ingin tertawa sekarang. Temannya seorang rakun!

Lalu... nama selanjutnya membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Dia Uzumaki Naruto! Orae menyebalkan.

"Oh tidak. Kenapa aku tidak denganmu? Aku harus bertukar dengan seseorang." Keluh Naruto saat mendapati dirinya tidak bersama Kiba.

"Jangan begitu. Ini baguskan? Kau jadi bisa menjaga Sakura." Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto menghibur. Bahkan senyum Orae anjing itu terlihat lebar.

"Ck, aku tak akan melakukan hal merepotkan itu!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan pesan nenek!"

Sakura memilih mengabaikan perdebatan dua Orae itu. Dia mengamati wajah guru yang akan mengevaluasinya besok. Setelah dipikir-pikir, memangnya apa yang bisa Sakura tunjukkan? Dia bukan orang dunia ini, atau planet ini? Entahlah sebutannya apa. Yang jelas Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki keanehan seperti semua orang disini.

"Kiba..." Panggilan Sakura menghentikan perdebatan dua cucu Tsunade itu. "Katakan apa yang harus ku lakukan pada evaluasi besok!" Jelas Sakura sama sekali tak menggunakan kata tanya. Itu membuat dua orang didepannya tak nyaman. Sayangnya si tuan putri tak menyadarinya.

"Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu!" Naruto bersidekap.

"Kau pikir aku menyukaimu?! Dengar, jika aku bisa kembali pada ayahku, ku jamin kau akan menyesali kekurangajaranmu!"

Kiba dan Naruto tertawa dengan arti berbeda saat mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sementara Naruto meremehkan, Kiba justru merasa tingkah Sakura cukup lucu. Memangnya dimana ada remaja seusia mereka yang masih mengadu pada orang tua?

"Hentikan kalian berdua. Jangan terlalu khawatir Sakura, ini hanya evaluasi melihat bakat. Tidak menuntut sesuatu. Kita bahkan belum mulai belajar, ingat?" Kiba menjelaskan dengan cengiran ceria.

Mendengar itu Sakura mengangguk. Dia lega karna setidaknya kali ini mungkin dia bisa berbaur dengan penduduk lokal.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari gadis payah sepertimu. Aku yakin jika kau tak memiliki bakat apapun." Ejek Naruto.

"Kalian harus akur dan bertingkah baik. Kalian akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Ayo." Kiba berjalan mendului dua orang yang masih saling melirik sinis dibelakangnya.

Akademi menyediakan paviliun untuk tempat menginap sebelum melakukan perjalan. Kualitas paviliun akan disesuaikan dengan seberapa uang yang dikeluarkan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya uang, namun boleh juga menggunakan benda berharga lainnya. Yang jelas ini adalah bentuk diskriminasi juga. Sakura tidak tahu kalau akademi di tempat ini lebih parah daripada sekolah ditempatnya dulu. Semua serba diskriminasi tanpa mempertimbangkan kesejahteraan masyarakat umum. Omong-omong, apa mereka tidak memiliki presiden? Sakura akan menanyakan ini nanti.

Gadis itu harus berterima kasih pada Tsunade karna memberikan paviliun bagus dengan dua kamar untuk mereka. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura senang karna memiliki kamar pribadi yang bagus lagi selain di rumahnya. Uhm kamarnya di rumah Tsunade hanya seukuran kamar mandi di rumahnya. Tapi setidaknya Tsunade menghiasnya dengan bunga-bunga cantik yang membuat Sakura menahan keluhan. Terutama pelayan yang sangat cakap, itu benar-benar selera Sakura. Dia berusaha melupakan jika mereka adalah kelinci yang terkena sihir.

Setelah melewati malam dengan tidur nyenyak juga berendam dengan air bunga -mereka tidak memiliki sabun atau sejenisnya, jadi menggunakan taburan banyak bunga di bak mandi untuk berendam- Sakura bersiap menghadapi evaluasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **28 Desember 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Up selanjutnya

31 Desember 2017

23.00


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati malam dengan tidur nyenyak juga berendam dengan air bunga -mereka tidak memiliki sabun atau sejenisnya, jadi menggunakan taburan banyak bunga di bak mandi untuk berendam- Sakura bersiap menghadapi evaluasinya.

Sakura melangkah beriringan dengan Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka menyusuri lorong panjang dengan banyak ruangan di kanan dan kirinya. Karna mereka murid baru, tentu saja tidak memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang bangunan luas ini.

Langkah mereka melambat saat melihat kerumunan ramai. Sakura dan Naruto akan melakukan evaluasi awal pada guru yang sama, sedangkan Kiba dengan guru yang berbeda. Sepertinya ini cenderung satu tim dan beberapa tim melakukan evaluasi pada satu guru.

"Aku akan melakukan evaluasi disini." Kiba menatap nama ruangan yang tertera di atas pintu. "Ingat, jangan rusuh." Lanjut Kiba memperingatkan.

Naruto dan Sakura secara kompak memutar bola mata mereka. Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengibaskan tangannya malas. Tidak butuh tiga bulan untuk mengetahui jika Sakura dan Naruto memiliki kesamaan yang fatal. Mereka kekanakan. Terkadang... atau kau bisa menyebutnya sedikit sering menjadi impulsif. Ini jelas membuat Kiba khawatir. Naruto kekanak-kanakan, tapi bisa dibatasi selama bersamanya. Tapi bersama Sakura, Kiba sangat berharap mereka tidak membuat banyak kekacauan.

"Memangnya kapan aku merusuh?" Gerutu Sakura. Dia sangat tidak terima fitnah seperti ini.

"Selalu. Sejak kau datang, kau sudah jadi perusuh." Ejek Naruto.

Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dan menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi. Gadis itu terus mengumpati Naruto yang berteriak-teriak tak terima dianiaya.

Saat Sakura merasa lelah, tiba-tiba dia sadar dimana mereka berada. Banyak pasang mata menatap mereka dengan aneh. Berdehem memperbaiki penampilannya, Sakura melenggang mencari ruangan evaluasinya seolah tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Pengendalian diri seorang putri memang mengesankan.

"Aku bisa cacat bahkan sebelum mencapai level tinggi." Keluh Naruto. Dia sangat menyesal karna tidak bisa membantah perintah neneknya yang didukung Kiba agar dia selalu menjaga Sakura. Memangnya Sakura itu siapa sih? Naruto butuh alasan untuk melakukan hal merepotkan dan merugikan itu. Maksudnya selain karna neneknya dan Kiba.

Mereka menemukan ruangan yang mereka cari. Sakura melihat-lihat orang yang berkumpul. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, menatap seseorang yang sepertinya dia kenal. Orang itu berdiri diam menyandar pada dinding, lalu ada seseorang yang menghampirinya namun masih diacuhkan.

Sakura ingat jika mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sai, teman se-timnya. Mmm Sakura tak keberatan satu tim dengan orang-orang berwajah bagus.

"Haruno Sakura? Uzumaki Naruto?" Mereka berdua menoleh saat seseorang menyebutkan nama mereka.

Dia seorang pria dengan lingkaran hitam tebal disekeliling mata. Itu Sabaku Gaara. Si rakun! Sakura perlu bersyukur karna semua teman se-timnya memiliki yang bagus.

"Kita satu tim." Ucap Gaara saat dua orang didepannya tidak bicara.

"Benar. Kau Sabaku Gaara. Senang melihat satu yang normal!" Naruto menjabat tangan Gaara dengan semangat. Dia merasa hidup lagi karna tidak harus berdua dengan Sakura.

"Memiliki tim bukan hal istimewa." Tersinggung, Sakura berucap acuh tak acuh. Dagunya terangkat sombong.

Sakura mulai mengkhawatirkan perjalanannya. Sepertinya dia tak akan menyukai orang-orang yang menjadi teman satu timnya. Mereka tak memandangnya dengan penghargaan. Ini penghinaan!

Sakura melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat evaluasi awal berlangsung. Bagus, itu berarti kemungkinan sebentar lagi gilirannya. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu sistem urutnya. Mereka tidak meneriakkan nomor selanjutnya. Masing-masing hanya masuk seperti mereka tahu jika itu gilirannya.

"Hai, aku Shimura Sai. Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama." Sai datang dengan senyum acuhnya.

Sakura menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang keluar ruangan. Itu terlalu singkat untuk sebuah evaluasi.

"Sekarang giliranmu. Cepatlah masuk!" Naruto dengan kasar mendorong Sakura.

"Apa? Kau...!" Sakura tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karna tubuhnya terhuyung. Dia terjatuh menabrak seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah Sasuke yang dengan kejam menyingkir tanpa mau menangkapnya. Dia membuat Sakura jatuh ke lantai dan malu!

Sakura menahan erangannya. Dia cepat-cepat berdiri ditengah gelak tawa orang-orang yang ada. Dengan wajah merah padam, Sakura mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke dengan ganas.

"Kau! Kalian! Ayahku akan membuat kalian mati dengan menyedihkan!" Jerit Sakura pada Naruto yang memegangi perutnya karna terlalu banyak tertawa dan Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan wajah acuh tak acuhnya.

"Kalian menyedihkan!" Raung Sakura sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Dia sangat ingin mencekik Naruto dan Sasuke. Harga dirinya jatuh ke tingkat paling rendah karna dua orang itu. Lagi pula darimana Naruto tau jika itu gilirannya?

Menarik nafas, Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menghadapi guru pengujinya. Dia seorang pria tua dengan rambut yang memutih secara keseluruhan. Wajahnya terlihat ramah namun entah kenapa Sakura sangat tak menyukai pandangan matanya. Itu seperti dia ingin menelan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura. Direkomendasikan oleh penyihir tingkat tinggi, Senju Tsunade. Jadi, apa elemen bawaanmu?"

Sakura menatap pria tua itu sejenak. Dahinya berkerut seolah memikirkan jawabannya dengan serius.

"Saya tidak bawa apa-apa." Sahut Sakura akhirnya. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud oleh orang tua didepannya.

"Ah, kau seorang ksatria?" Orang tua itu mengamati Sakura dari atas ke bawah. Membuat Sakura sangat tidak nyaman. Lagipula sejak kapan Sakura jadi ksatria? Tentu saja tidak pernah. "Melihat perawakannya, kau akan patah dalam satu gerakan. Bagaimana mungkin kau adalah ksatria?"

Sakura tersinggung mendengar ucapan orang tua itu.

"Tentu saja bukan."

Sakura tersentak saat orang tua itu meletakkan tangannya dimeja dengan bunyi keras. Apa yang salah?

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan seorang penyihir juga ksatria? Tidak ada jenis manusia ketiga. Oke, seharusnya Tsunade tidak melakukan kesalahan dengan merekomendasikanmu. Kita lihat hasilnya enam bulan lagi." Orang tua itu melambaikan tangannya mengusir Sakura. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura yang sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara.

Dengan cemberut Sakura keluar ruangan. Dia tidak repot-repot membungkuk hormat karna dia memang tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Justru seharusnya orang tua itu berterima kasih karna Sakura bicara dengan sedikit lebih sopan.

Setelah urusan evaluasi awal selesai. Yamato datang menghampiri mereka. Dia memperkenalkan diri dengan amat baik. Memperlihatkan kepribadiannya yang lembut dan menyenangkan.

Yamato adalah penyihir berelemen kayu. Sakura baru tahu ini setelah seniornya itu dengan baik hati menjelaskan jika penyihir hanya bisa menguasai satu elemen utama. Sedangkan elemen lain cenderung tidak sekuat elemen utama. Itupun memiliki batas. Penyihir tingkat rendah hanya bisa menguasai satu elemen utama dan satu elemen tambahan. Penyihir tingkat menengah bisa menguasai satu elemen utama dan dua elemen tambahan. Penyihir tingkat tinggi bisa menguasai satu elemen utama dan tiga elemen tambahan.

Yamato juga menjelaskan pada Sakura jika ksatria juga memiliki tingkatan. Level satu sampai dengan level dua belas. Manusia itu hanya terbagi atas dua hal itu. Tak ada jenis ketiga.

Selanjutnya Yamato menjelaskan jika para murid tidak bisa kehilangan Kir, itu batu pipih yang bisa menyimpan informasi secara sihir. Selain penyimpanan langsung, Kir juga menerima transfer data. Tapi biasanya yang bisa melakukan transfer secara luas hanyalah para guru dengan kemampuan tinggi. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya, Sakura mengusap Kir miliknya. Benar saja, sudah ada informasi baru yang dimasukkan. Terlihat menakjubkan tapi sama sekali tidak bagus. Informasi baru itu adalah hasil evaluasi hari ini. Dan hanya Sakura yang dengan bodohnya memiliki catatan kosong. Bukan seorang penyihir maupun ksatria. Ini menjengkelkan, terlebih Naruto jadi punya hal baru sebagai bahan ejekan.

"Baiklah, cukup penjelasannya. Kalian akan pusing jika menerima informasi tanpa contoh nyata. Jadi kenapa kita tidak memulai petualangan? Guru Kakashi sudah menunggu diluar." Yamato tersenyum manis dan membimbing para juniornya ke tempat Kakashi yang menunggu mereka diluar akademi.

Pria bermasker itu membagikan kantung ajaib. Benda itu mudah dibawa namun memiliki ruang yang cukup luas untuk menampung empat buah mobil. Bagi Sakura ini terlalu ajaib! Gadis itu sulit untuk bersikap biasa meski sudah menjumpai banyak hal aneh. Terlebih bentuknya bisa disesuaikan dengan keinginan masing-masing pemilik. Caranya pun tidak sulit, Sakura hanya perlu menyentuh pin-nya dan membayangkan bentuk yang diinginkan. Sangat menakjubkan. Ini bahkan lebih baik dari benda-benda modern yang dulu Sakura punya.

Sakura Bahkan bisa lebih norak daripada anak-anak alay di dunianya yang dulu. Karna itulah dia mengubah bentuk tas ajaibnya setiap hari.

"Kita akan melakukan kegiatan belajar melalui pengalaman. Satu-satunya yang ku khawatirkan adalah, tidak ada jaminan seratus persen bahwa kalian akan selamat. Jadi, bersikap baiklah."

Sakura yang sedang asik bermain-main dengan tas ajaibnya langsung menggigil mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Itu ancaman. Dia merasa gila karna dengan suka rela melakukan hal yang jelas membahayakan nyawa. Sayangnya disini nyawa bukanlah hal yang terlalu agung.

"Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus melakukan hal melelahkan dengan berkeliling benua. Aku akan memberi tahu kalian jika tak ada cara terbaik mengembangkan potensi selain menghadapi rintangan secara langsung. Resiko besar cenderung memiliki hasil yang memuaskan."

Disaat yang lain mendengarkan ceramah Kakashi dengan baik, Sakura justru mengamati sekeliling. Saat ini dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menghilangkan ekor dan telingamu seperti si rakun? Aku merasa aneh selalu melihatnya." Celetuk Sakura yang membuat mereka menjadi hening sesaat. Tentu saja itu membingungkan Sakura.

"Jangan melihat padaku!" Seru Naruto marah. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa si pirang itu harus marah hanya karna pertanyaannya.

"Tolong panggil aku Gaara." Dengan malas itu dilontarkan oleh siluman rakun.

Dilain sisi, Sai tertawa kecil yang membuahkan pelototan dari Naruto. Hanya Sasuke yang masih acuh tak acuh.

"Sakura, Orae tidak bisa menyembunyikan telinga dan ekornya." Dengan lembut Yamato menjelaskan. Sakura mengangguk meski tidak paham kenapa Orae tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya sedangkan siluman bisa.

"Cukup basa-basinya. Kita akan mulai perjalanan kita." Kakashi bertepuk tangan mengubah atmosfir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **31 Desember 2017**

.

.

Up selanjutnya

3 Januari 2018

23.59


	6. Chapter 6

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cukup basa-basinya. Kita akan mulai perjalanan kita." Kakashi bertepuk tangan mengubah atmosfir.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan akademi. Meski Sakura menggerutu, dia merasa masih bisa menerima ini. Dua bulan lebih hidup didunia ini dia nyaris terbiasa kemana-mana berjalan kaki. Disini tidak ada kendaraan selain kereta kuda atau kuda itu sendiri.

Meninggalkan akademi mereka melewati sebuah kota yang sudah cukup Sakura kenal. Dua bulan sebelum pendaftaran, Kiba dan Naruto sesekali membawanya ke sini. Tempat tinggal Tsunade bisa dibilang tempat terpencil yang berjarak satu kilo dari kota Jorna ini.

Menurut Orae itu, Jorna adalah kota ketiga terbesar di benua Nungsa. Dan Sakura cukup mengapresiasi kota ini. Dia bahkan tidak sabar melihat kota terbesar nomor satu di Nungsa.

Keluar dari perbatasan kota, mereka melewati padang rumput yang luas. Sebagai orang yang menghabiskan seumur hidup di kota besar seperti kota K, dan nyaris tiga bulan di Jorna, Sakura merasa takjub. Hamparan rumput bercampur ilalang berbeda dengan lautan manusia atau gedung pencakar langit. Pemandangan ini tidak akan menimbulkan kejenuhan. Sakura suka.

Melirik orang-orang yang berjalan didepannya, Sakura diam-diam menyerut bunga-bunga ilalang seiring langkahnya. Orang tersesat yang imut itu dalam suasana hati baik. Setidaknya sebelum mendengar percakapan didepannya.

"Biasanya apa saja yang dilakukan waktu perjalanan seperti ini?" Ini Sai yang bertanya pada Yamato. Sepertinya pria penyihir ini yang paling manusiawi diantara para junior.

"Hal-hal umum. Menghajar penjahat. Terserah itu siluman, Orae atau manusia. Kalau tidak beruntung ya bertemu iblis." Sahut Yamato ringan.

"Bagaimana standar penjahat?" Sakura memutar bola matanya. Gaara ini seperti tidak pernah bertemu penjahat saja.

"Ya seseorang yang melakukan kekerasan dan merugikan orang lain." Ini Naruto yang menyahut. Gaara terdiam sesaat sebelum menyahut.

"Standar itu tak berlaku untuk kami. Sudah hal wajar siluman lemah ditindas oleh siluman yang kuat. Termasuk Orae." Sakura tersedak. Naruto melotot beringas pada Gaara.

"Jadi maksudmu aku lemah?!" Raung Naruto. Orae ini bisa menjadi orang yang paling menyenangkan sekaligus menyebalkan dilain waktu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu." Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Bohong. Kau mengatakan itu dengan jelas." Naruto mendorong Gaara. Ini provokasi. Padahal mereka bahkan belum setengah hari meninggalkan Jorna.

"Cukup. Cukup. Kalian tim. Sebaiknya tidak membesar-besarkan masalah. Naruto, dia tidak mengatakan kau lemah. Dan Gaara, kau belajar ditempat kami, sebaiknya kau mengikuti cara kami." Yamato menengahi.

Gaara dan Naruto diam. Namun jelas ada kilatan ketidakpuasan di mata mereka. Seperti yang sudah dibilang, biar bagaimanapun siluman dan manusia tidak seakur yang terlihat. Sekarang Orae juga termasuk dalam lingkaran bom waktu.

"Kau senior yang bisa diandalkan." Kakashi menepuk-nepuk bahu Yamato. Meski tidak terlihat, namun matanya yang menyipit menandakan pria itu sedang tersenyum. Itu membuat Yamato merasa tidak enak. "Kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi, sekelompok iblis kecil kelaparan akan menghadang. Tolong pimpin para juniornya untuk bertahan hidup."

Tidak menunggu jawaban Yamato, Kakashi langsung menghilang. Sebenarnya guru pembimbing itu hanya bergerak cepat dan mencari tempat aman untuk menyelesaikan novel yang dibacanya.

"Guru! Hmmpf." Panggilan Yamato sia-sia. Yamato sangat menahan diri agar tidak mengumpat. Sejak kecil otaknya sudah dicekoki norma. Mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh selalu dibacanya berulang-ulang hingga muntah. Itu membuat Yamato mengingat segala yang tidak boleh hingga ke dalam darahnya. Dan mengumpat termasuk hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan.

Dia menoleh pada para juniornya, lalu mendesah sebelum bersuara, "bersiaplah, pelajaran pertama akan dimulai."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sai. Pria ini tak mengecewakan dengan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya semua orang.

"Beberapa iblis kecil kelaparan akan datang..."

"Apa? Iblis? Sungguh iblis dengan tanduk dan wajah menyeramkan?" Sakura merasa gugup, semangat tapi juga takut. Tuan putri ini sepertinya menumbuhkan rasa ingin tahu yang cukup tinggi setibanya didunia ini.

"Benar. Hal paling penting adalah bertahan hidup. Jadi seberapapun penasarannya kalian menguji kemampuan, larilah jika para iblis itu mulai mengancam nyawa kalian. Dan untuk yang kemampuannya nol..."

Belum sempat Yamato menjawab, sesosok iblis melompat turun hanya berjarak kurang dari lima meter dari rombongan Sakura. Disusul oleh beberapa iblis kecil lainnya. Meski kata kecil disebut-sebut, kenyataannya tinggi mereka sama dengan Sakura. Hanya dalam ukuran iblis, mereka masih tingkat rendah.

"Waspada!" Teriak Yamato mengingatkan junior-juniornya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto memamerkan jaringan disertai Geraman rendah. Gaara justru terlihat lebih tenang, namun siapapun yang teliti akan melihat kuku-kukunya memanjang. Di sisi satunya, Yamato dan Sai membuat postur santai namun waspada. Mereka penyihir.

Kemana Sasuke dan Sakura?

Gadis konyol itu menggeret Sasuke sedikit menjauh dan bersembunyi direrimbunan semak. Mata bulatnya berkeliaran kesana kemari menghitung jumlah iblis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Mereka berjumlah sembilan. Memiliki sepasang tanduk dan sayap. Wajah mereka ada yang buruk ada yang bagus. Sama seperti manusia, ada yang tampan dan ada yang jelek.

Setelah merasa cukup menatap para iblis dan teman-temannya yang posisinya siap bertempur, Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

Pria berwajah seputih porselen itu menatap tangannya yang digenggam Sakura, lalu beralih menatap Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir aku menyukaimu, aku bukan pedofil, oke?!" Pernyataan Sakura ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dari informasi Kir, Sasuke lebih muda dua tahun darinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura seperti menatap daging busuk. Tapi tuan putri itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Jangan khawatir, kakak akan melindungimu." Sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke seolah dirinya benar-benar seorang kakak yang superior.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Kalimat pertama yang Sasuke ucapkan selama perjalanan mereka bernada dingin. Sakura bisa merasakan udara disekitarnya menurun.

"Jangan sok kuat. Kemampuanmu sebagai petarung hanya sedikit lebih baik dariku. Lagi pula kau masih kecil. Serahkan iblis itu pada mereka. Kita bersembunyi saja." Sakura berkacak pinggang. Dia yang terbiasa aman dan dilindungi tentu saja lebih memilih bersembunyi. Dan jiwa sok penyelamatnya membuatnya refleks menarik makhluk paling lemah selain dirinya. Oke, oke, Sakura mengaku. Dia hanya ingin punya teman yang sama tidak bergunanya dengan dirinya saat menghadapi iblis.

Sasuke hanya diam memandangi tingkah gadis konyol didepannya. Dia hanya berpikir mungkinkah akan baik-baik saja jika meneruskan perjalanan bersama gadis jenis ini. Memikirkan ini, Sasuke memutuskan mengacuhkan Sakura dan menatap ke pertempuran yang mulai terjadi. Sepertinya anggota termuda ini tidak menyadari kalau secara tidak langsung dia menuruti kemauan Sakura untuk bersembunyi.

Sementara itu Sakura mendengar suara lain, "Manusia menyedihkan. Sama sekali tidak menerapkan asas gotong royong."

Ucapan menusuk itu membuat Sakura menoleh ke sana kemari dengan mata melotot.

"Jangan hiraukan. Manusia memang seperti itu. Cepat kembali, anak-anak butuh makanan ini." Suara lainnya terdengar acuh tak acuh.

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tenang. Seharusnya Sasuke juga mendengar ucapan menyebalkan itu. Kecuali...

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, dan menemukan rombongan semut yang berjalan berbaris membawa entah apa. Dia menahan geraman dan niat menginjak-injak semut-semut kurang ajar itu.

Tunggu, Sakura ingat jika sepanjang jalan dia melihat kucing di pasar, burung di pepohonan, juga hewan-hewan lain. Tapi Sakura mendengar suara mereka layaknya mendengar suara binatang. Bukan seperti semut yang berbicara. Sakura melirik Sasuke, dia ingin menanyakan informasi tentang ini. Sayangnya Tsunade sudah berpesan padanya jika sebaiknya tidak ada yang tahu kemampuan Sakura selain mereka.

Disisinya, Sasuke sama sekali tak melewatkan ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah. Tingkah aneh gadis itu yang menoleh ke sana kemari seperti mencari sesuatu lalu menatap sengit deretan semut berjalan juga masuk dalam pengamatan Sasuke. Namun pria berusia empat belas tahun itu tak mengatakan apapun. Justru matanya berkilat seolah memikirkan sesuatu. Hanya sebentar sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada perkelahian di depan sana.

Di area perkelahian, dua orang penyihir, satu Orae dan satu siluman mempertahankan diri dari serangan iblis kelaparan.

Sai menggunakan sihir berelemen anginnya untuk memotong atau menusuk iblis yang menyerangnya. Dia masihlah penyihir tingkat satu yang hanya bisa membentuk udara tajam disekitar tangannya. Tentu saja kemampuan ini bagus, hanya saja cukup melelahkan jika harus mendekati iblis untuk dilukai. Sedangkan para iblis kecil itu memiliki kuku panjang juga mampu mengendalikan energinya sebagai senjata peledak dengan baik.

Di sisi lain Naruto dan Gaara terpaksa bekerja sama menumbangkan satu demi satu iblis dengan cakar dan taring mereka. Sesekali menggunakan energi mereka. Gaara terlihat lebih baik dalam melumpuhkan iblis daripada Naruto.

Sementara itu Yamato tidak bisa tidak mengeluh saat dituntut membunuh iblis dengan cepat. Jika tidak, dia khawatir para juniornya akan kewalahan dan terluka. Terlebih dia tidak melihat Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka adalah junior dengan kemampuan terlemah di tim ini. Jangan sampai saat Yamato selesai mereka sudah tak bernyawa.

Pemikiran ini membuat Yamato mengerahkan tenaganya. Dia membuat empat peti dari katu tebal. Sekali lagi mengerahkan tenaganya, keempat peti itu terbang memerangkap empat iblis yang tersisa -sebelumnya Sai membunuh Satu, Naruto dan Gaara membunuh dua, dan Yamato membunuh dua- lalu menyusut kuat. Menghancurkan iblis yang berada didalamnya hingga tak tersisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

 **3 Januari 2018**

.

.

.

Up selanjutnya

6 Januari 2018

23.00


	7. Chapter 7

**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cerita ini milik Keyikarus**

 **Peringatan:**

 **Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemikiran ini membuat Yamato mengerahkan tenaganya. Dia membuat empat peti dari kayu tebal. Sekali lagi mengerahkan tenaganya, keempat peti itu terbang memerangkap empat iblis yang tersisa -sebelumnya Sai membunuh Satu, Naruto dan Gaara membunuh dua, dan Yamato membunuh dua- lalu menyusut kuat. Menghancurkan iblis yang berada didalamnya hingga tak tersisa.

Yamato dan tiga juniornya menarik nafas lega. Pria tertua itu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari dua juniornya yang lain.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Panggilannya membuat Sakura merapikan dirinya dan keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan acuh tak acuh. Menyembunyikan ekspresi malu karna tidak berkontribusi memusnahkan iblis. Lagipula Sakura tak memiliki dendam apapun pada iblis. Dia hanya terkejut. Dan sedikit takut dimakan (Sakura beralasan dalam hati). Ini berita mengerikan, iblis pemakan daging. Dan itu termasuk daging manusia (Sakura beralasan lagi).

Dibelakang Sakura, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan lebih acuh tak acuh.

Melihat ini Yamato menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Naruto mengerang mencibir dua orang yang hanya bisa bersembunyi.

"Aku senang melihat kalian baik-baik saja." Kakashi muncul secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Yamato menghela nafas. Sedangkan yang lain tak tahu harus berkata apa. Guru ini meninggalkan mereka dengan resiko menjadi daging cincang.

"Kalian bisa istirahat sembari mendengarkan ku. Bagi beberapa orang ini bukan informasi baru, tapi aku tetap akan menjelaskannya. Kalian tahu alasan sebenarnya Sinau menerapkan program belajar melalui pengalaman langsung?" Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi murid-muridnya. Tiga orang sepertinya malas berpikir karna kelelahan. Namun mereka masih mendengarkan. Satu orang memasang wajah tak tahu apa-apa dan satu orang memasang sikap tak berminat. Ini menyedihkan! Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki lima murid tanpa gairah belajar sedikitpun!

Kakashi berusaha mengabaikan fakta menyakitkan itu dan menjelaskan. "Ini karna murid Sinau bukan hanya manusia, tapi juga Orae dan Siluman. Metode perkembangan kemampuan bertarung penyihir, ksatria, siluman dan Orae berbeda. Persamaannya hanya cara meningkatkan kekuatan spiritual. Karna itu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan aku akan menjelaskan cara meningkatkan kekuatan spiritual. Yang pertama adalah dengan menyerap inti jiwa. Ini sedikit sulit karna untuk mendapatkannya berarti kita harus membunuh. Terlebih jika inti jiwa itu rusak, maka kekuatannya akan bocor sehingga kita tidak bisa menyerapnya. Cara kedua adalah dengan bermeditasi. Cara ini sedikit lambat namun aman. Dan mempertimbangkam hal itu, maka aku memutuskan kita akan menggunakan dua hari penuh dalam sepekan untuk bermeditasi. Ada pertanyaan?"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya Sakura?" Sahut Kakashi cukup semangat. Setidaknya ada satu orang yang menganggap ini pelajaran penting.

"Bisakah aku membatalkan perjalanan ini?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat yang lainnya tersentak. Itu sangat aneh. Dan pertama kalinya ada orang sepengecut itu.

Tapi bagi Sakura, ini sangat masuk akal. Dia adalah tuan putri yang selalu hidup dalam kemudahan dan pelayanan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa dengan tenang melakukan perjalanan aneh yang sangat berbahaya dan merepotkan!

Sedangkan Kakashi harus mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Bagaimana bisa Tsunade merekomendasikan murid jenis ini? Hanya merusak reputasinya!

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab, Yamato lebih dulu membuka mulutnya, "Tidak ada yang melakukan seperti itu, Sakura." Ucapnya sabar. Sayangnya dia memberikan kesabarannya pada orang yang salah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi yang pertama. Coba pikirkan, bagaimana bisa aku melakukan perjalanan yang membahayakan hidupku? Jika aku mati maka aku tidak bisa pulang!" Sakura ngotot.

Melihat situasi yang tidak bagus, Naruto menyeret Sakura menjauh dari yang lain. Dengan geram dia berbisik, "apa yang kau lakukan? Merusak reputasi nenek?"

"Aku hanya lebih menyayangi hidupku daripada reputasi nenekmu!" Balas Sakura. Gadis itu mendesis campuran menahan sakit lengannya yang dicengkeram Naruto dan berbisik.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja Naruto emosi. Sebenarnya gadis macam apa yang dijaga neneknya ini?

"Pokoknya jangan macam-macam. Apapun kesepakatanmu dengan nenek, maka selesaikan itu. Atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Ancam Naruto. Sejujurnya bukan masalah baginya Sakura pergi atau menghilang sekalipun. Tapi dia tak bisa mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba juga neneknya jika Sakura melakukan itu.

"Kalau begitu, bersumpahlah kau akan menjamin keselamatan ku!" Ucap Sakura memaksa.

Naruto menganga terkejut lalu menggeram jengkel mendengar nada perintah Sakura. Gadis ini semakin menyebalkan. Bagaimana mungkin dia membuat Naruto bersumpah seperti itu untuknya! Di dunia ini sumpah bukan hal yang sepele.

Sebenarnya gadis keras kepala seperti Sakura tak akan begitu saja terpengaruh dengan ancaman Naruto. Hanya saja dia teringat motivasinya sendiri. Jika dia tak menjadi lebih kuat secepatnya, maka dia tidak bisa pergi ke planet lain untuk menemukan rumahnya. Terlebih bagi orang modern sepertinya, sumpah bukan lagi hal sakral dan keramat. Bahkan anak kecil pun dengan mudah mengucapkan sumpah. Yang Sakura tidak tahu, sumpah adalah hal serius di sini.

"Jika kau tak melakukannya. Aku tak akan kemana-mana." Sakura menegaskan saat melihat wajah Naruto mulai merah padam. Ini hanya trik untuk menuntut Naruto jika suatu saat dia dalam bahaya. Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menyeringai senang dalam hati. Dia merasa jenius.

Sedangkan Naruto merasa akan mati lebih cepat daripada Kiba. Memikirkan Kiba yang akan membencinya jika membiarkan Sakura berulah, dengan terpaksa Naruto melakukan sumpahnya. Sumpah pertama seumur hidupnya adalah untuk melindungi gadis tak tahu diri! Kurang menyedihkan seperti apa hidupnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto fokus mengumpulkan energinya di ujung telunjuk. "Aku tak bisa melakukan sumpah darah. Tapi bahkan sumpah ringan ini akan memberiku masalah jika aku tak menepatinya. Jadi Sakura, dengan energiku, aku bersumpah akan melindunginya sampai batas kemampuanku."

Sakura merinding melihat Naruto begitu serius. Dalam pikirannya, mengatakan sumpah adalah seringan meludah. Tetapi ini berbeda. Sakura merasa ada tekanan yang mengelilingi dirinya. Sebelum dia bisa membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Naruto sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya didahi Sakura. Gadis itu mematung merasakan energi mengaliri dirinya. Jujur dia ketakutan.

Disisi lain, orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka terkejut melihat Naruto melakukan sumpah pada Sakura meski itu sumpah ringan. Setidaknya yang masih memasang wajah acuh tak acuh hanya Sasuke.

"A...apa yang kau lakukan?" Gagap Sakura begitu Naruto selesai.

Naruto hanya mendengus jengkel dan menyeret Sakura kembali ke tim. Dia masih tidak percaya sumpah pertamanya akan begitu tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

Meski keheranan, nyatanya tak ada yang membuka mulut untuk bertanya perihal sumpah yang baru saja terjadi. Semua orang pikir, sumpah adalah hal pribadi dengan resiko ditanggung oleh pelaku. Jadi etis jika mereka mengorek-ngorek hal itu.

Setelah menganggap masalah selesai, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai ke kota kecil.

Yang menyenangkan, para murid tidak lagi memikirkan biaya makan selama perjalanan. Karna semuanya ditanggung akademi. Para orang tua benar-benar harus mengeluarkan uang cukup banyak untuk akademi. Sakura jadi bertanya-tanya tentang pekerjaan Tsunade.

Setelah makan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai di pinggir sungai yang cukup lebar. Kakashi memutuskan jika mereka akan berhenti dan bermeditasi. Tentu saja hanya lima murid baru. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Yamato akan berjaga agar para murid tidak diserang hewan atau apapun.

Kakashi memilih sungai yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian tentu karna tingkat ketenangannya. Dia ingin murid-muridnya benar-benar berkonsentrasi saat bermeditasi. Suara aliran sungai dan hewan kecil di hutan tentu akan membantu mereka mendapatkan ketenangan.

Setelah itu, dia memerintah Yamato sebagai penyihir berelemen kayu agar membuat pondok kecil untuk mereka.

Di awal perjalanannya dulu, saat masih menjadi murid junior, awalnya Yamato merasa senang karna bisa membantu. Sihirnya yang berelemen kayu sangat berguna. Tapi semakin ke sini, Yamato yang penyabar tidak bisa menahan helaan nafas. Bagaimana tidak jika sihirnya disalahgunakan. Ada rumah rusak, Yamato. Ada jembatan rusak, Yamato. Butuh kayu bakar, Yamato. Sungguh itu membuat Yamato ingin menangis!

"Baiklah, kalian bisa memilih tempat bermeditasi yang masih dalam jangkauan ku dan Yamato." Kakashi mengumumkan. Setelahnya dia masuk ke pondok dan berkencan dengan novelnya. Membiarkan Yamato melakukan hal-hal merepotkan sendiri. Seperti mengawasi sekeliling mereka.

Selagi Gaara, Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi mencari tempat, Sakura justru dengan linglung berjalan tak tentu arah. Dia menemukan batu dipinggir sungai yang besar dan lebih tinggi dari tanah disekitarnya. Tentu saja itu menarik bagi orang norak seperti Sakura. Hadis dia menyamankan bokongnya duduk di batu.

Setelah puas memutar kepalanya menatap sekitar. Dahi Sakura mulai berkerut. Apa yang dilakukan saat bermeditasi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keyikarus**

Maaf atas keterlambatan.

.

Up selanjutnya

9/10 Januari 2018


End file.
